Room 21
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: the team go on vacation. Kai and Rei end up sharing a room that only has one bed. Oh! And it gets better and their relationship with eachother blossoms. And Rei finds out Kai s fear of ghosts and the dark. Will they tell share their feelings or ignore KxR


**Geirr: **_Okay, well I lost my notebook that has the story Featherswritten in it. I can`t remember were I left it last, but I know that it is somewhere in my room. I already checked the bookshelf and nothing. I know it`s somewhere, I juste don`t know where...hmmmm..._

_As for the story See Right Through You, I`m going to discontinue that one sadly. I don`t have the inspiration anymore to finish it and I am terribly sorry for those who wanted it to be finished. It will be deleted soon though. Sorry, again._

**WARNING:Language, and yaoi (boyxboy)  
**_you`ve been warned..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**ROOM 21**

The plane had come in late that night and the Bladebreakers were bushed. Every single one of them, including the emotionless leader Kai Hiwatari. All that seemed to go through their heads at the moment was getting to the hotel as soon as possibly and crashing into one of the ready-made beds for them. It was a good thing Mr. Dickenson ordered the rooms before hand, so the team didn`t have to deal with booking rooms and paying, everything was finished. All Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kenny had to do was find the rooms.

Reipopped the trunk of the rental car as they parked in-front of the Holiday Inn. It was juste a normal hotel. About five floors, one window for each room. Nothing special like they usually got on their normal tournament tours. For now they were vacationing, or what Mr. Dickenson thought was vacationing. Staying in a remote town in the middle of no where, at the cheapest hotel money could buy.

Rei grumbled under his breath. He was too tired to complain about the cheap ass vacation. All he wanted right now was sleep, and he was going to get it.

When the luggage was removed and the car was gone the bladebreakers entered into the hotel. It was a nice hotel, even though it was cheap, but it was livable and that`s what mattered to Rei. Growing up in a village that was brand new to modern technology was something Rei was used to. So everything, even vending machines that troubled teens kicked, was luxury in Rei`s golden eyes. He took a deep breath before turning to the gang. Tyson was leaning up against a half-awake Max, asleep. Kenny yawned a few times while digging into his pocket for the room keys. And then there was Kai, the leader, who did look tired but he was hiding it pretty well.

"Got them." Kenny said tiredly catching everyone`s attention. And even waking the sleeping Tyson in the process.

"Three rooms. As we agreed on the plane I get my own room," Kenny pocketed one of the three keys. Everyone grumbled, except for Kai, in agreement. The Chief was a noisier sleeper than Tyson for Hell`s sakes. "So who wants to share with whom?" His hidden eyes scanned the four older teens.

"Tyson and I can share. If that`s all okay with you," Max said turning to Kai, his captain.

"Be our guests," Kai muttered, his voice sounding clipped in parts. And then he turned his crimson gaze to Rei who arched an eyebrow at him. "I guess that`s leaves us sharing a room then," the captain added. Rei juste nodded.

The neko-jin didn`t mind sharing a room with his _fearless_ captain. Actually he wouldn`t ask for it any other way. Sharing a room with Kai meant a peaceful, quiet night`s sleep. No snoring or sleep talking. Juste the sound of Kai`s soft unconscious breathing. Rei mentally smiled to himself. "That is fine with me...now can we go to the room`s and sleep now."

Kenny nodded handing both Kai and Max their room keys and dashed down the halls carrying his luggage behind him.

* * *

Rei and Kai stood at the end of the queen-sized bed, bewildered. They didn`t expect this, not one bit. Their luggage bags were dropped without a care when they entered to the one-bedded hotel room. Usually the hotels they staid at had at least two double beds. This was the first time the team had ever stayed in a hotel with only one bed.

Kai pursed his lips starring at the perfectly made bed. He didn`t have a problem sharing a bed, but something in his stomach told him Rei might have a problem with it. He pealed his gaze away from the bed and looked at the younger teen next to him. Golden eyes stared back at him. "I have a feeling that every single room in this hotel has only one bed," Kai said in a monotone voice. Rei pursed his lips and looked back at the bed, some-what saddened at the fact.

"I think you may be right."

Kai nodded in agreement before he started to unpack his luggage into the right side of the dresser. "Leave it the the old man to go cheap on us." The bluenette muttered.

Rei`s perfect hearing picked up Kai`s comment and he sighed. "I`m sure he didn`t know that the hotel only held on bed in each room. It`s a total accident anyone could have made," the neko-jin said as he unpacked his luggage into the left side of the dresser.

"Not I..." Kai added.

Rei smirked looking at his captain. He was certainly amused. "Oh you wouldn`t, huh? You would call ahead of time and ask how many beds were in each room before hand. You`d probably get yourself your own suite more like it."

"Exactly," Kai looked up at the amused neko-jin and gave the boy a smirk. "Shows I`m a good leader. Well, except for my own suite part. I have the money to do that."

Rei rolled his eyes pulling off his shirt exposing a well-built stomach and chest that was covered in glowing sun-kissed skin. He stretched, popping a few muscles here and there before letting out a sigh of relief. "Well whatever. We got to make the best of this."

The bluenette gulped tearing his eyes of of Rei`s body. He felt as a thin layer of sweat coat his face and the feeling of it suddenly getting hot around him. He looked down at his sweat-covered hands. "Yah, we better. It couldn`t get any worse." When Kai got ahold of himself he turned his crimson eyes to the bed. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No! No! That wouldn`t be good. I`ll sleep on the floor, I`ve done it plenty of times before when we ran out of bed for our village."

"Don`t be silly Rei. I`m the captain and I say that you should get the bed. And I`ll sleep on the floor."

"Kai...you don`t have to be so stubborn about a stupid bed."

"Fine then...we`ll get a cot then and I`ll sleep on that."

"The hotels don`t allow cots anymore smart-ass. They say it`s a fire hazard now. So it`s either the floor or sharing a bed together."

"I don`t mind sharing."

"Kai! Enough! I call sleeping on the flo- what?" Rei stared down at his captain, bewildered. "Share?"

"Yes share. I don`t mind it. I had to share a twin sized bed with Tala back in the abbey. So I don`t mind sharing a bed at all. However, do you want to share a bed?"

Rei gulped. "With you?"

"No Rei, the lamp. You`ll share a bed with the fucking lamp. OF COURSE ME YOU DOLT!"

Rei blushed furiously, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Oh...I see." He chuckled, closing his eyes tight. He felt so stupid and embarrassed now. Why did he have to screw up around Kai. Kai Hiwatari. His captain!

"So? Are we sharing or not?" Kai asked after a long pause between the two.

"Oh-um...sure, I`m okay with that. As long as it`s okay with you." Rei opened his eyes to see that Kai had crawled into the bed on the far left side.

"As I said earlier. It`s fine." Kai said pulling the covers over his head. All that could be seen of the phoenix now was the mass of bright blue hair that stuck out from under the covers.

Rei gulped feeling a knot in his stomach. A strange feeling. A feeling he had never felt, he ignored it quickly, all he wanted was sleep. Maybe the feeling would be gone in the morning after getting a good nights sleep, in a bed...that he was sharing with Kai. He sighed as he wiggled his way under the covers trying his best to not make the bed move much and not to bother Kai who was still submerged under the covers.

When Rei felt comfy enough he rested his head on the very uncomfortable pillow and closed his eyes. The bed was uncomfortable all together but he was too tired right now to complain about it. As soon as that thought ended in his mind he was asleep and time had moved faster.

* * *

Now the light brought Rei awake, but not fully. His eyelids were still shut unaware of anything else in the room. During the night he felt cold and very uncomfortable but now as he awoke he felt warm and more comfortable than he went to bed feeling. He wanted to lay here all day and not move at all.

He was startled when he felt something behind him move and something else tighten around his waist. He was curious as to what was holding him but he didn`t want to check because all he wanted to do was lay there and sleep.

But the curiosity got the best of him and his eyes fluttered open slowly taking in the harsh sun light from the open windows. Did I forget to shut them last night, he thought. But he shook the thought out of his head when he felt movement yet again behind him. That was why he had awoken, the movement, how could he forget.

Rei decided to look down at to what was around his waist. He gasped surprised to see that it was an arm. But not his own. The skin was several shades paler than his and definitely carried a lot more muscles. And then the thought hit him. The warmth last night, the breathing behind him. His eyes widened in horror and he wanted to scream. But he didn`t want to wake up the rest of the hotel so instead he hastily pushed roughly out of his captain`s hold and onto the floor below, hitting his head on the close by wall.

Kai sat up quickly alarmed, searching around the room. "What the hell?" he snapped his eyes fallowing the waterfall of covers that left off the bed.

"Ow..." someone moaned.

Kai got on all fours and climbed to the edge of the bed looking down at the fallen Rei who was in his own cocoon of blankets. "Rei?"

"KAI!!!" the neko-jin gasped surprised.

The bluenette arched an eyebrow at the blushing neko-jin bellow. "Yes, that`s me. What are you doing down there? I said you could sleep on the bed, not the damn floor."

"I was on the bed!" Rei protested.

"But yet here you are yelling at me while you lay on the floor." Kai smirked.

"No! No! No! I was on the bed, most of the night I was. I juste now fell on the floor. The whole night Kai you were holding me in your arms!"

Kai`s face flushed red. "Really?" He looked dumbfounded for a split second before shaking the look off his face. "Never-mind. I-uh..." He remembered now. Hearing the chattering teeth of the neko-jin last night. The AC was on high and Kai didn`t feel like getting up to turn it off. He was used to the cold but Rei wasn`t. So he had wrapped most the blanket around Rei and held him close to his body last night. Kai was hoping by morning his sleeping state would have pushed him away from Rei, but I guess he stuck to the younger boy like glue. he gulped nervously. "I-" he held out his hand and Rei grabbed hold of it as the bluenette thrusted him into a standing position. "Never-mind," he said again letting go of Rei`s hand and going to the bathroom to wash up for the day.

Hopefully a nice warm shower will calm the nervous knot in his stomach and make him forget about what had juste happened. But a sickening feeling was telling him that it would take him forever for him and Rei to forget this incident. He shut the door leaving Rei standing there dumbfounded.

"Wow..." Rei mumbled to himself after hearing the shower turn on. "Wow!" He repeated again falling on-top of the messed up bed. He definitely started to feel his face heat up immediately.

He was so warm in Kai`s arms. And he liked it too. If he hadn`t have woken up and looked to see who was holding him he would have been fine. Well, until either him or Kai woke up again, startled and then they would still go through the event that had juste happened seconds ago.

He had always admired his captain. The times when Kai yelled at him and made him feel like he was the lowest life on Earth, Rei had still respected him then. Tyson would always wonder why Rei didn`t go tiger all over Kai`s ass after comments like that. But all Rei could say was; "He`s my captain." and walk off without another word, knowing Tyson was glaring holes into the back of his head.

Rei blew out a lungful of air before resting his face into his cupped hands. To hell with it! He had a feeling that was so much stronger for Kai. The same feeling he had felt before going to bed last night. The feeling he wished that he would wake up not feeling it again. But here it was, back, bugging him every damn second. That feeling he knew now, was longing. Longing to be in Kai`s arms again without a care in the world. To be able to be close to the older teen without freaking out or loosing it every-time.

Rei peaked through his split fingers at the closed bathroom door. He could see steam rising out of the open cracks. How could Kai ever love him?

That word. Love. It made Rei go dizzy. And then adding Kai`s name in the same sentence as the word love. That juste made him even more dizzy that he could barely keep himself out of the darkness and awake.

Little did the neko-jin know Kai was thinking pretty much the same thing.

* * *

Rei finished towel drying his hair, fully clothed, in-front of the mirror. He eyed Kai`s reflection a few times in the mirror and sighed quietly to himself. Ever since Kai started his shower, not one word was said between the two. It was tearing the younger blader up from the inside. Something had to be said and soon before he lost it. But what?

"Why do you grow your hair so long?" Kai asked.

Rei sighed a relief. Right on the button. Something to talk about to get his mind off his feeling for Kai, but he still had somewhat of the anxiety because he was talking _to_ Kai. "I don`t know. I like it long. Why? Should I cut it?"

Kai shook his head, not looking at Rei directly. "No. I like it."

Rei blushed madly but tried to hide his blushed reflection with the waterfall of raven-black strands. "Oh well-t-thank you."

"No problem."

It when quiet once again. And Kai juste starred down at his Dranzer blade. He had strong feelings for Rei. But the way the tiger had acted this morning, Kai got the impression that Rei didn`t have the same feelings for him. His frown grew even deeper as the thoughts raced in his head. He caught Rei out of the corner of his eye, struggling to pull his hair back. He had the sudden eager to help. "Do you need help tying it back?"

Rei froze at Kai`s sudden questions. The words that left Kai`s lips were something he never thought he would hear from his captain. Their eyes met each-other in the mirror. "I-uuh...well, if you want to. You can." Rei said.

Kai got to his feet swiftly and moved towards Rei taking the ribbon from the neko-jin`s hands and running his fingers through the endless raven-black locks before him. "Pony or braid?" he asked simply.

"Doesn`t matter. Whatever one you like the best, is okay with me."

Kai nodded turning his attention back to Rei`s long hair. "Braid it is then." And with that the phoenix went to work on his masterpiece.

The feeling of love entered Rei`s knotted stomach again. He wanted to pass out because it was so strong, he didn`t know how to deal with it. But he tried his best to fight the feeling, taking deep breaths and concentrating to Kai`s movements. Kai seemed so relaxed braiding his hair, it was a state of Kai that Rei had never seen. And that only made the neko-jin love the phoenix even more. Why would Kai do this, he thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"How do you know how to braid hair?" Rei asked suddenly breaking the long quiet moment. He wanted to stop the silence but he was also curious to know how Kai knew this stuff.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Tala," Kai smiled when he heard Rei giggle. "In the abbey Tala and I would stay up at night, mostly up all night braiding Bryan`s hair as he was asleep. We did it almost every-night because when Bryan awoke he was confused why his hair was braided each-time. It angered him and it took Tala and I our all, not to burst out laughing at the poor confused kid."

"Did he ever find out?" Rei asked curiously.

Kai laughed out loud. And Rei caught a hint of a smile on the captain`s face. "No, he never did actually. Tala tries to keep it up now a days, but he can only get half of Bryan`s hair braided before he crashed and fell asleep like a log."

"I`m surprised Bryan didn`t wake up at all. Is he really that sound of a sleeper?"

"Yah the kid sleeps like a log, deeper than Tyson if I can remember right."

"That`s impossible! Someone out sleeping Tyson. And it juste happens to be Bryan!?" Rei was be-fumbled by this sudden fact about the falcon holder. Good dirt that Rei could use if Bryan ever got under his skin again. Bryan better look out next time he thinks he could toss Rei around without a care, because then Rei would come back with claws and a need to the blader`s blood.

Rei laughed quietly at his imaginary image of him tearing Bryan`s head off and throwing it into a fire. How funny, he thought laughing still.

"What`s so funny?" Kai asked bringing the tiger back to reality. Rei`s eyes widened surprised to notice Kai was with him suddenly, like he had juste woken up in a strange place with a strange person he had never seen before.

"Oh nothing...juste thinking that all."

Kai nodded, smiling on the inside. He had a feeling that Rei was picturing killing Bryan. But he ignored that image because Rei would never do that. He wouldn`t even hurt a fly. He paused for a moment starring off into space. Would he? He shook his head smiling again. Nah. That would never happen.

"All done!" Kai exclaimed dropping the braid so that it layid neatly on Rei`s back. He eyed his perfect masterpiece and marveled at how well it was sculpted and made. And how well it looked good on Rei as well. Beautiful, both the braid and Rei.

Rei grabbed it so that he could look at how Kai had done. "Oh wow Kai! Oh wow! This is beautiful! Better than Mariah`s! I haven`t seen such a perfect braid like this in my life. Wow, again! Thank you!" Rei turned around and pulled Kai into a vice-grip sort of hug. Kai had hugged him back juste as hard but pushed away quickly, clearing his throat.

"I`m glad you like it. Don`t be afraid to ask if you want your hair braided again. I`d gladly braid it, juste don`t tell the others okay?"

"Your secrets safe with me Kai. I won`t tell a soul as long as I live."

"Good." Kai reached into his bag and pulled out a book that he perched on-top of his knees and started to read quietly. Rei looked at the title but the book was in Russian, so he didn`t understand it at all.

Rei fumbled through his bag nervously, looking for something that could keep himself occupied for an hour or two. Like Kai with his book. Problem was Rei was in such a hurry with packing he juste packed the essentials. He hadn`t grabbed anything for fun. No book. No hand-held game machine. Nothing. He sighed disappointed at himself as he leaned back against the bed fiddling with his fingers and looking around for something to do for a while.

Then he turned to Kai who was still reading quietly to himself. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Hn..." Kai grumbled.

The neko-jin looked away quickly down at his twitching hands. "Oh right. Never-mind. Your book is probably better than some movie." Rei wanted to mentally slap himself across the face. How could he forget that Kai liked his alone time?

His ears twitched when he heard rustling of the blankets behind him. And then Kai`s face appeared by his right shoulder. "Hey, sorry, I was at a good part in my book. I wasn`t paying attention mostly. A movie sounds fine, relaxing. What`s playing?"

"Umm..." Rei reached for the television remote and pressed the power button. It immediately brought them to a screen that showed what movies were playing. "The Paranormal?"

"Is that the movie with the ghosts and stuff?"

"Ye-"

"Hell no!" Kai interrupted suddenly shaking his head back and forth.

"Why? Are you scared of ghosts Kai?" Rei asked turned his eyes to the bluenette behind him seeing the older teen chewing at his lower lip. "Are you scared?" A small laugh escaped from Rei`s partially closed mouth. He couldn`t believe it.

"No...I juste can`t stand them, that`s all."

"So you are scared of ghosts!" Rei said, but not as a question. It was a fact.

"So what if I am! Ghosts are scary. They walk through walls and try to scare the living hell out of you when your trying to sleep. Making those creepy noises through out the house and possessing you!"

"Kai ghosts don`t posses people you know? That`s juste a myth."

"How do you know?"

"I juste do."

"Smart-ass..." Kai mumbled looking at the neko-jin`s beautiful golden eyes.

A smile graced Rei`s face gingerly. "Thank you." He said sounding so proud of himself and figuring out his captain`s fear of ghosts. "So do you want to watch Paranormal or not?"

"No."

"Aww Kai come on. It`s not real I promise you."

"I don`t care about your promises Rei. It`s scary and I don`t want to watch it. And that`s final."

Rei threw his head back and he laughed out loud before looking at Kai again with an amused look on his face. "And this coming from the guy who grew up in a smelly old scary looking abbey with phsyco`s controlling the place."

"I was scared of that place Rei," Kai added in looking down at the ugly colored carpet below him. "Plus Tala slept with me, and held me when I got scared. I was scared of the dark too you know." Kai frowned and looked like he was about to cry a little. Rei bit his lip nervously.

"You? Scared of the dark? Oh, Kai I`m sorry I didn`t mean to tease you. Forgive me?"

"Whatever..."

"Well I can hold you through out the movie if you want. We can turn it off if it gets too scary for you. I juste really want to watch this. I can go see if Tyson or Max will watch it with me instead if you don`t want to." Rei got to his feet only to feel the bluenette pull him back down, but closer to him. Rei`s face heated up. "Kai?"

"I`ll watch it with you. Or I can try at least. I know I`ll get scared though, and I probably won`t sleep tonight either, because of the bad dreams I get," Kai smiled and Rei looked at him, trying to hide his blushing face in the process. "I blame you if I have nightmare tonight okay? If I have a nightmare it`s Tyson-sized training for you tomorrow morning. Got that?"

The neko-jin nodded vigorously, pouncing on the bed beside Kai. "Sounds good to me. I`m up for the Tyson-sized training as well. One hundred laps, fifty push-up...the usual you give Tyson right?" Kai nodded before looking at the television as Rei pressed play and the television screen lit up.

"AAAAAAH!!!"

"KAI!" Rei clamped his hand over the bluenette`s mouth. "Shut up will you! The movie hasn`t even started yet!"

"I`m scared Rei!" the bluenette actually looked like he was looking up at the neko-jin, his eyes huge with terror and anxiety.

"Don`t be scared my brave captain," Rei held his arms out towards Kai beckoning him to except his offer to be held. "Come here and I`ll hold you. I won`t let anything hurt you and you know that."

Kai nodded sheepishly before crawling into Rei`s protectiveve arms. He did feel some-what safer by Rei`s hold. Calming. Soothing. Pleasing. He liked that feelings that engulfed him suddenly and he cuddled closer to the neko-jin`s chest before turning to the television screen and seeing the images dance across the glass. He gulped before looking up at Rei. "Do not tell Tyson or the others about this. Got that? Or I`ll give you more training, worse that the Tyson-sized training."

Rei rolled his eyes but kept his eyes glued to the screen. "Okay, this event will not escape my lips and I promise that. Now watch the movie." The neko-jin rested his chin on-top of Kai`s headful of blue toned hair, he smelled the strong scent of the Dark Temptation Axe shampoo that Kai used. He loved the smell. It reminded him of chocolate and how much he juste wanted to nibble at Kai every now and then. But he ignore the thought and payed attention to the movie.

Through out the movie Rei had felt Kai jump and heard startled yips escape from the older teen a few times. He couldn`t help but smile. He never expected his strong, cold hearted captain was scared of the dark and ghosts. Scary movies as well.

The movie was long and they talked and talked afterwards and before the teens knew it the dark night sky had appeared and they were both very very tired. And before the tiger knew it he had fallen asleep before the movie ended. The rhythmic beating against his stomach caused him to dose off. The beating of Kai`s frightened heart.

* * *

The morning light spilled in through the one hotel window causing Kai to stir. He wanted to ignore the light and go back to sleep, so her buried his face into his pillow moaning tiredly. But what shocked him was that his pillow moved. What? Last time Kai had checked, which was pretty recent actually, was that pillows did not move on their own.

He grumbled something angry in Russian as he tried to ignore the movement and continue to shield his eyes from the ever brighter light coming in. He heard a cough. But it wasn`t from him. And right when that cough was heard Kai`s pillow shook violently. So the older teen looked up startled to see that his pillow wasn`t a pillow at all. But Rei. He smiled slightly at the amusement of all of this. "We got to stop meeting like this Rei."

He noticed the neko-jin suddenly blush, and he couldn`t help himself from blushing as well. Rei looked so beautiful in the morning. The tired looking golden eyes that sparkled in the sun. The mess of raven-black locks that clung around his well-sculpted sun kissed face. "How did you sleep?" Rei asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"Good actually."

"Any nightmares visit you at all last night?"

Kai pushed himself up from the position him and Reiand stayed in all night. He suddenly felt like going back into Rei`s arms again. He felt so protectiveve and loved by Rei, the feelings was wonderful. "No. No nightmares at all thank God. I guess that means no Tyson-sized training for you."

The neko-jin laughed running his fingers through the messed up braid. He frowned suddenly seeing the damage done onto Kai`s wonderful braid. "Aww man," he moaned.

"I can braid your hair again if you want. Remember I told you I would do it."

"Right, I remember. Would you please? After my shower that is."

"Of course."

Rei nodded before getting to his feet and stretching again, popping a few muscles in the process. "Well a shower does sound good right now. I should get ready. Do you want to use the shower first or should I?"

"You. I had it first yesterday."

"Okay. Thank you." Rei gathered fresh clothes into his arms and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

After Kai and Rei had showered they sat down on the couch and talked about the movie some more that they saw last night.

"It wasn`t as bad or scary as I thought it would be." Kai said as he finished off the braid for Rei. He smiled at his finished work and backed away from the other teen. Rei turned around his face lit with amusement. What was so funny, Kai thought.

"Oh please! I heard you screaming a few time Kai. And you were shaking too and digging your nails into my arms, practically drawing blood," Rei showed the bluenette the nail marks on his right and left arm. He laughed again. "So don`t tell me you weren`t scared. Because you were totally chicken!"

"I`m sorry about the blood Rei," Kai said suddenly. Rei waved the apology off and smiled at Kai again. "The pain doesn`t matter. I`ve went through worse. I thought it was kind of funny how you reacted though," Rei said.

Kai gave the neko-jin his famous death glare. "Oh shut up! I`m not used to scary movies like that. So of course I was scared."

"Scared shitless." Rei corrected leaning forward on his elbows looking up at his captain with amusement. "Scared shitless," he repeated.

"Whatever." Kai growled trying to keep him face straight, emotionless. But that didn`t last too long because the look on Rei`s face caused him to laugh. "Okay! Okay! I was. I was scared shitless. I admit it. There! You happy?"

"Very," Rei purred sitting up straight and laughing with Kai.

The two teens continued to laugh and laugh. Kai had never laughed so much in his life. And he liked it. And he liked Rei. A lot. The way the neko-jin made him feel was wonderful and he loved it. If only this could be permanent though. And then he stopped laughing and looked at his nervously clenched hands.

"Hey Rei..." he said in a whisper.

He was glad Rei`s super sensitive hearing caught his whisper. Because the neko-jin stopped laughing at looked at the nervous phoenix before him. "Yah?" the tiger asked.

"Umm...well, I don`t know how to say this. But for the past few days on this vacation...the past few days I`ve been hanging with you that is," he paused and glanced up to see the neko-jin smiling at him. He couldn`t hold the eye contact long because he quickly looked back down at his nervous hands. "Well...how do I put this? I-uh..." He cleared his throat nervously and forced the words out of his mouth. "But will you be my boyfriend, Rei?"

The room grew suddenly quiet. Too quiet more like it. The sound of breathing was held back, the nerves. Kai forced himself to look up at Rei. He thought he was going to see Rei throw a punch at him furiously. But instead, to his surprise the boy`s face was...blank.

"Rei?" Kai asked looking into the golden eyes of the other boy.

"Seriously?" Rei suddenly said after a long pause. He looked at Kai. No emotions flashed across his face. So Kai couldn`t read what the neko-jin was probably thinking right now.

"Yes, seriously...will you be my boyfriend? I really like you Rei, I mean really really like you."

Rei took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. He looked away, actually down at the floor, not sure what to think or what to say. "L-Let me...Let me think about it okay?"

Kai frowned knowing this was going to happen. How could he have been so stupid! Of course Rei didn`t like him. "Oh! I understand Rei...I-I mean, i-it`s okay...that is if you say no. I totally understand if you...don`t like me the same way. I mean we are both guys here. And I`m sure your not gay. So me with you," Kai was now rambling. "Guy and guy. Gay." He laugh. "I-I...totally, TOTALLY understand. How could I be so stu-"

"Kai!" Rei shouted. Kai blinked looking at the other boy. "I`ve been calling your name while you were rambling. Will you juste shut up!"

Kai felt like he was shot down by a missile. "Okay."

"I made up my decision," Rei paused see the hurt in Kai`s crimson eyes. "Do you want to hear it?"

"I don`t know," Kai mumbled before turning away. After a long pause he said, "okay."

"This is how I feel about this Kai..." Rei got up and Kai thought for sure that the neko-jin was going to leave and tell the other`s about this. And that he would never sleep with him again. He closed his eyes tight, trying hard to fight the tears like he did in the abbey way back when. But instead he felt something against his lips. Soft. Moist. Warm. The feeling then pulled away and Kai opened his eyes to see Rei smiling down at him. Did Rei juste kiss him?

"I`ve felt the same way too Kai. Over this small trip so far." the tiger blushed madly, and Kai watched as the light hit the golden eyes and watched them glitter. "I`ll be your boyfriend Kai."

Kai gawked, he jaw falling down immediately. "Really?"

"Really," Rei said brushing a few strands out of his new boyfriend`s face. "Will you be my boyfriend Kai?"

"Yes, I will." And Kai couldn`t help it as his arms wrapped around Rei`s waist and pulled the smaller boy down into his lap and he pressed his lips again his. "Thank you." Kai muttered between the kiss.

The two broke off after a while gasping for oxygen. "Wow..." Rei muttered blushing madly again. "Do we tell the other`s? You know. About us dating now."

Kai chewed on his lower lip, until he drew blood. "I don`t know. I haven`t thought that far yet. I think for now, we shouldn`t tell them. You know with the tournament coming up soon and all. We don`t want to distract anyone."

"Right, that`s a good point."

"We can tell them after the tournament, after we win that is."

"And what if we don`t win?"

"We will win. I`ll make sure of it," Kai smirked.

Rei laughed resting his head into the crook of Kai`s neck. "Well, after the tournament is fine with me. Is it fine with you though?"

The neko-jin felt his boyfriend gulp nervously. "Yes. It is. I think that would be the perfect time to tell everyone."

Rei giggled as he started to purr.

"Watch Tyson do a triple back flip," Kai joked.

"We should tape that. Tyson doing at least one back flip would be amazing enough I think. Impressive to say the least."

"Your amazing Rei, you know that?"

"Your amazing yourself there Hiwatari."

"Why thank you."

"Oh no. Thank you," Rei purred.

The two juste laughed as they cuddled each-other for the rest of the day, before Tyson pounded on their door asking them if they wanted to go swimming. After that moment they had to go back to the way they were. The mother hen Rei Kon. And cold hearted captain Kai Hiwatari. Keeping their beautiful relationship a secret.

_For now...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Geirr: **_So...How do you guys like it. Another simple one shot. I think I rushed on this one a bit though. I think I could have done better._

_Well now I must go try and find my notebook with the Feathersstory written in it. I really don`t want to give up on that sotry juste because I lost it. I must find it and I will._

_And tell me, should I make a sequel for Feathers?_


End file.
